1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector for projecting a composite image using a plurality of liquid crystal panels.
2. Related Art
There exists a device, as a projector, which separates a light source beam into three colors of light beams to light respective liquid crystal display devices for the respective colors, combines the light beams from the liquid crystal display devices for the respective colors, and projects the composite image on a screen with a projection lens (see JP-A-8-29766). In this projector, a light axis of a collimated light beam emitted from the light source section is arranged to have a certain elevation angle with a floor face, and the elevation angle is arranged to be the optimum viewing angle of the liquid crystal device.
However, in the projector as described above, there is a problem that the liquid crystal display device can hardly be used with the optimum viewing angle unless the liquid crystal display device is used with an elevation angle previously set therefor.